Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, users are accustomed to viewing high resolution images, videos, or animations of content. As an example, an increasing number of applications are attempting to meet these expectations by providing a virtual reality, enhanced reality, or three-dimensional experience. A large number of devices still utilize conventional two-dimensional displays or provide content that is substantially created in two dimensions. While certain shading or rendering can be utilized to give the impression of three-dimensional content, the content will typically not act like a true three-dimensional object or scene, as changes in position, orientation, or lighting will generally not be updated realistically in the display. Thus, the virtual nature of the displayed content can be significantly degraded. Further, often times, the view of content conventional devices provides cannot replace the experience of viewing the content in real life. While some content providers have attempted to provide virtual reality type environments, approaches in providing these environment are expensive and generally cost prohibitive.